The core component is for partial support of the shared tissue culture, electron microscopy, X-ray crystallographic facilities and NMR. The X- ray facilities are also shared with five other members of the Purdue Structural Biology group who will also contribute proportionally to maintaining these services. The NMR facility is kept jointly by the Department of Chemistry and the Department of Medicinal Chemistry and Molecular Pharmacology. The laboratories of the seven faculty members of this Program Project Grant, as well as those of the five other faculty of the macromolecular structural studies group, are all accommodated in adjoining rooms in network, the EM facility and X-ray laboratories are in the same area. The P2-P3 containment facilities for tissue culture and virus propagation are on the third floor of a neighboring building. The core project is to help maintain the existing computing and graphics systems; provide technical assistance for the electron microscopy laboratory, the X-ray laboratories and the P2-P3 tissue culture laboratory, and to help support our use of the NMR facility. These shared facilities are absolutely essential for all the individual R01 research proposals.